


Caveman

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Sometimes Dee acts more like a caveman than a civilised human.





	Caveman

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Primitive’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“Do you have to act like a caveman?” Ryo grumbled, extricating himself with some difficulty from one of Dee’s infamous pounces. He loved his partner, that went without saying these days, but sometimes Dee’s behaviour bordered on the primitive. There were times Ryo half expected to be grabbed by the hair and dragged into the bedroom so Dee could have his way with him. 

Not that Dee’s ardour was limited to the bedroom; any room would do, or the car, their office, the file room, the precinct’s men’s room, the roof… Dee was always up for sex, and it took very little to get him turned on.

Ryo was still getting used to the dramatic effect he seemed to have on his partner just by existing. Dating women was never like this. Women expected to be wined and dined, and Dee wasn’t averse to a bit of that either; he loved Ryo’s cooking almost as much as he loved Ryo, but Dee expressed himself most freely through sex. He was happy to tell Ryo he loved him, but preferred to show him by seducing him at every chance he got.

It had been Dee’s day off, but Ryo had been at work; he hadn’t expected to see his partner until the following morning, when they’d be working first shift together. Instead, Ryo hadn’t been home more than ten minutes when Dee had shown up and… pounced, which was why Ryo was in this situation now, trying and mostly failing to disentangle himself from Dee’s grasp.

“I missed you! Haven’t seen you since work yesterday.”

“It’s not like a day or two apart is going to kill you, Dee.”

“That’s what you think. I could starve from lack of affection!”

“You didn’t come here looking for affection; you want sex.” Ryo glared at his lover, daring him to deny it.

“Same thing.”

“No it’s not.”

“Sure it is.” Dee kissed Ryo, long and lingeringly, leaving him dazed and breathless, his legs gone suddenly weak. “See?”

Caveman he might be at times, but Dee was well versed in the art of seduction. Ryo felt his willpower crumble. “I only just got home! At least give me a chance to shower first!”

“Why? You’ll only have to shower again after.”

Just like that, Ryo knew he’d lost. He was no match for Dee in caveman mode, and probably never would be. He might as well just give in gracefully, accept his fate, and enjoy it; there was no doubt he would.

The End


End file.
